


Elsa's life of taking care of special needs sister called Anna

by Tweetybird1998



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Disabled Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetybird1998/pseuds/Tweetybird1998
Summary: Elsa is taking care of her sister who has special needs.





	Elsa's life of taking care of special needs sister called Anna

Anna is in wheelchair because Cerebral Palsy quadriplegia with Pdd-Nos. Elsa is queen of Arendelle when she is 20 years old. Olaf is little snowman that Anna and Elsa created when they were kids. Kristoff is Anna’s boyfriend and is royal ice harvesters and delivery. Sven is Kristoff’s reindeer who is connected to Kristoff’s sleigh. Snowgies is creature that Elsa makes by Sneezing. Hans is royal prince but is in prison to by some kill. Duke of Weselton is meanie but wants Arendelle. Oaken is owner of Oaken’s trading post and sauna. Marshmallow is snowmen created by Elsa to protect Anna from bad guys. King Agnarr is dad of Elsa and Anna and married to Queen Iduna. Queen Iduna is mom of Elsa and Anna and married to King Agnarr. Trolls are Kristoff’s family but not his human family. Kai is servant for the royal family and main servant. Grand Pabbie is head of the troll’s community and smart. Hans’ brothers are people who have to watch over Hans. Sitron is horse for the royal family from the southern of isles. Bulda is more like Kristoff’s troll mom but not his human mom. Erik and Francis are bodyguards to protect Duke of Weselton. Royal guards are guards from the royal family. Wolves are wolfs that break Kristoff’s sleigh. Jack Frost is brother to Flee Overland and boyfriend of Elsa. Pitch Black is evil and enemies of guardians. Toothiana is beautiful, elegant, blue, and green iridescent fairy. Sandman is rise of the guardians and works with Jack Frost. Mother Nature is powerful but mysterious being, as well as being daughter of nightmare. E. Aster Bunnymund is rise of the Guardian. Nightlight is an enigmatic immortal boy that was once the man in the moon’s bodyguard. The man in the moon was the very first guardian. Baby tooth is one of main mini fairies that help guardians. Nicholas St. North is leader of guardians and the guardians of wonder. Cupcake is really mean but Jack Frost makes her really fun. Nightmares are sinister horse like beings made of black sand. Jamie is a child who strongly believes in the guardians. Yetis are north’s worker at the North Pole. Abby the greyhound is Jamie’s pet greyhound and was growling at Bunnymund. Elves are workers for North at North Pole. Sophie Bennett is younger sister of Jamie Bennett. Pippa is one of the characters from the rise of the guardians. European mouse is mouse from rise of the guardians. Caleb is a character in film called the rise of the guardians. Flee Overland is sister to Jack Overland Frost. Anna is non-verbal autistic and uses dynavox communication device called t7. Anna has meltdowns from being autistic and in wheelchair. The wheelchair is Invacare TDX Sp with butterfly harness, lap belt, side lateral supports, foot rest. Anna has stander called Leckey Horizon stander. Anna is teenager at 18 years old and both parents are in corona for Rapunzel’s birthday. Elsa is taking care of Anna when the servants are cleaning the castle. King Agnarr is happily married and can retired from being king. Queen Iduna is happily married and can retired from being Queen. Anna’s bed is sleepsafe with hospital electric mattress. Also Anna has diabetes and it is type 1 and is on insulin pump called Omnipod and also on dexcom. Anna is incontinent in both peeing and pooping area so she wears adult diapers. Anna wears abena abri-form level 4 adult diapers. The backpack is Vital Pak medical backpack and she has other one for school. Anna has two backpack on her wheelchair with connected to the other one. Anna has autism service dog breed is Rottweiler. Anna is doing to homework with Kristoff and Elsa is helping. Anna is going to Arendelle High School with Kristoff. Rapunzel and Anna, and Elsa are cousins because Iduna and Arianda are sisters. Elsa has bodyguards named Fredrick Brown, Matthew Brown, and Violet Brown. Anna has bodyguards named Marshmallow, Cody Brown, Isabella Brown, and Paul Brown. Fredrick, Matthew, Violet, Cody, Isabella, and Paul are sextuplets. The dog named is Bella and she can calm Anna down when frustrated. Elsa is taking care of Anna and Bella is the service dog. The dexcom is g5 continous glucose monitoring system. The insulin is Humalog novolog apidra which is rapid-acting insulin. The Omnipod has snowflakes on them with let it snow saying. Kristoff is very kinky, Anna is very kinky, and their kinks are mommy kinks, daddy kinks, age play, pet play, wet diaper, messy diaper, breastfeeding, and rough sex. Anna owns giganticus giant inflatable 10 inch dildo, bondage set in red, egg vibrator, butterfly vibrator, rabbit vibrator, anal beads, and inflatable vibration butt plug. Anna will be playing mommy sometime and baby sometime, and puppy sometime. Kristoff will be playing daddy sometime, baby sometime, and kitten sometime. Also Kristoff and Anna’s other kink is plushophilia. Also Kristoff and Anna’s other kink is pregnancy and birth. Anna has rett syndrome and can use her arms. Anna is half puppy breed Rottweiler female and Kristoff is half puppy breed Rottweiler male. Also Anna has dog dildo, custom dildo of Kristoff’s cock. Kristoff’s cock is 9.10 inches long and 9.10 inches wide. The erection is 10.10 inches long and 10.10 inches wide. Elsa is half puppy breed Rottweiler female and Jack is half puppy breed Rottweiler male. Anna’s diapers have hole for her tail and only one to wear diaper. Elsa is only one to put Anna in her wheelchair when Kristoff is in mountain.  
The end of summary One: Frozen and rise of the guardians.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the guardians. Disney, Chris Buck, and Jennifer Lee own Frozen. Peter Ramsey owns rise of the guardians.


End file.
